une mission délirante
by shinji-inu
Summary: natsu a encore décide d'emmener lucy en mission, mais comme d'habitude rien ne ce passa comme prévu


**voila un petit one shot écrit pour ma page facebook "ta gueule je regarde fairy tail" ou je suis l'admin #Lucy, **

**une grande partie des chose présente dans cette fic mon été imposer par les fans**

** fic non corrigé donc quelque faute**

**sinon amuser vous et n'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review ;) **

**cela fait toujours plaisirs !**

* * *

C'était une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal à la guilde. Mirajane slalomait entre les table pour servir tout le monde, le maître était assis sur le comptoir et discutait avec le premier maître Mavis, Erza mangeais un fraisier, lucy parlais à Levy du livres que celle ci venais d'acquérir, et natsu courait après un jambon avec des moustache et un monocle.

- Hiiiiiii ! C'est quoi encore cette horreur ! Ferme cette porte happy ! Hurla la constellationiste.

Le petit chat bleu s'exécuta, et ferma la porte vers cette vision étrange.

- Natsu c'est jurée, plus jamais je pars en mission avec toi ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ! Sa sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

/ \ Flash back / \

Lucy regardais attentivement le tableau des annonces, elle cherchai un travail bien payer (sont loyer n'était toujours pas payer).  
C'est à ce moment que natsu est arrivé vers elle, en criant et en gesticulant.

- Lucy j'ai une mission pour nous !  
- venant de toi cela me rassure pas.

Néanmoins elle pris la feuille des mains du mage de feu et y lu rapidement la demande.

" retrouver le cheval du maire de la ville médiévale de Cocos. Prime 60 000 joyaux"

- la prime est trop élevé sa cache quelques chose ! Hurla la blonde  
- mais non ! Au contraire sa sera facile !

Et avant qu'elle puisse répliqué il lui avais attrapé le bras et l'avais entraîné dehors

/ \ Fin du Flash Back / \

- j'en était sur que c'était louche ! Le maire était un chien vert fluo et il avait une canne !  
- il était marrant ce chien ! Répliqua l'ecxeed.

La constellationiste soupira en se frappant le front du plat de la main.  
Ce chat, la désespérais.

Le maire de la ville, leurs avais expliquer que sont cheval c'était enfuis près des anciennes mines de charbon. Donc c'est tout naturellement qu'ils ce sont enfoncer dans les mines, et très vite natsu avais vu "des poile rose qui bouge" et il était partie comme une flèche en laissant en plant la blonde.

Cela fessait plus d'une heure que lucy et happy cherchai cette imbécile de natsu. Et durant cette heure ils était entré dans un dédale de couloirs, d'escalier et de porte. Et à chaque porte qu'ils avaient ouvert, ils c'était retrouvé fasse à des scènes pour le moins étrange. La première porte que la jeune fille avait ouverte, leurs avais fournie une vision de la guilde que l'on pourrait qualifier ... "d'inverser", les filles était devenu des mecs, et les garçons des femmes. Le petit chat bleu avais d'abord explosé de rire en voyant une lucy version masculin, mais quand il vit une version de lui au féminin il avais vite déchanté. Et ce genre de scène ce répétait à chaque nouvelle porte d'ouverte.

- Natsuuuuuu ! Ou tu est ! Hurla lucy en ce laissant tomber au sol.  
- peut être ici ? Lui répondit happy en ouvrant une nouvelle porte.

Derrière celle ci, ce trouvais une sorte de grande pièce, la moitié des mur était en verre, un lit et toute sorte de machine bizarre l'entourant, ce trouvais au milieux de la pièce. Assis dans un coins ce tenais une glace au chocolat, avec un canne et un visage taciturne. Une porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur une cannette de bière brune. Celle ci s'approcha de la glace.

- House ! Tu va arrêté de te cacher et tu va allé faire tes consultation ! Hurla la bière  
- Oh Kudy, vous avez toujours un aussi joli cul.

Lucy ce leva d'un bon et ferma la porte violemment. Elle ce tenais dos à la porte les main écarté pour la maintenir fermé.  
"Plus jamais on ouvre une des ces maudite porte ! " ce dit la blonde. Mais le petit chat bleu en avais décidé autrement, et il avait déjà ouvert une nouvelle.

- Lucy viens voir ! Dit happy d'une voix apeuré

La blonde ce déplaça pour regarder à travers l'ouverture. Ce qu'elle vit la perturbât et l'effreyat énormément.  
C'était la taverne de la guilde, mais elle était à moitié en ruine, des dizaines de chat plus ou moins blessé étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Un homme avec de l'on cheveux bleu ce battait au milieu des débris, ces adversaire était gildartz, Erza et une cacahuète ?  
En y regardant de plus près la cacahuète portail la moustache et avais un visage familier au yeux de la constellationiste.

- Maître reculer ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre ! Hurla erza en évitant un vague de magie.

La cacahuète moustachu voulu répliqué, mais un coup de pieds de l'homme au cheveux bleu , l'envoya voler à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Je suis le plus fort des dragon Slayers ! Je suis le dragons slayers des chats !

Les deux observateur de cette scène ce regardèrent dans les yeux et explosaire de rire. Mais ils furent vite interrompu par les hurlements de erza, quand il regardèrent à nouveau dans sa direction, la reine des fée avais disparu et la ou elle ce tenais encore il y a quelques secondes, ce tenais un petit chat rouge avec des boucles d'oreilles.  
Gildarz esseya de l'attaquer mais ne le touchait jamais. Un vague de magie provenant de leurs combat, partit tout droit vers nos petits observateurs, qui refermaire la porte en vitesse.

- HAPPY ! N'OUVRE PLUS AUCUNE DES CES PORTES ! Hurla à plein poumon la blonde  
- même pas celle là ? Lui répondit l'ecxeed en ouvrant une nouvelle porte.

Cette fois ci la vue donnais sur la guilde. Une scène habituel ce déroulait (une bagarre générale) et d'un coup, luxus entra dans le bâtiment. Il était torse nu, en bottes rose bonbon, et en boxer à paillettes à motif de licorne. Il ce mis à ce dandine

- Bah alors mes petits choux ? Vous vous disputez sans moi ? Dit il d'une moue boudeuse.

Lucy ferma cette nouvelle déboucher vers d'étrange phénomène.

- cette fois c'en ai trop ! Hurlât-elle en attrapant happy.

Elles s'enfuit à toute vitesse, elle passais dans les couloirs par pur hasard, ce dirigeants à l'instinct. Ils finirent par sortir (miraculeusement) de ces mines.  
Et c'est là qu'ils retrouvèrent le mage de feu. Il était assis à quelque mètre de l'entrée, il jouai au échec avec une licorne à moustache rose qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Le rose remarqua la présence de ces amis et leurs fit un signe de la main

- Ah lucy , happy vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama t'il joyeusement. On vous attendait, je vous présente Sherlock le cheval du maire !

La constellationiste et ce pauvre happy s'évanouir. Quand ils ce sont réveiller, Natsu avais récupérer la prime (pour un fois sans dommage collatéraux) et ils attendais le train du retour.

- Vous avez fait quoi pendant ces 2 heures ? Demanda la salamandre à ces amis  
- je veux même pas m'en souvenir ! Hurlèrent la jeune fille et le chat en cœurs.

Le mage de feu les regarda abasourdi, il allai insister quand le train entra en gare. La blonde saisi l'occasion de ce "venger" de cette atroce mission. Elle attrapa Natsu et le traîna de force dans le train, qui partit en direction de magnolia.


End file.
